<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mare Makes A Deal With Maven by ifyouwantitdonewrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582463">Mare Makes A Deal With Maven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantitdonewrite/pseuds/ifyouwantitdonewrite'>ifyouwantitdonewrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Drugged Sex, F/M, Sexual Coercion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantitdonewrite/pseuds/ifyouwantitdonewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maven takes Mare up to his bedroom and gives her an ultimatum. She can either submit to him completely or he will kill her friends with the flip of a switch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mare Barrow/Maven Calore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mare Makes A Deal With Maven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days melded together under the weight of the Silent Stone. I’ve lost count of how many times the sun has risen and fallen. Maven continues to visit, to taunt me, just so he can leave me, over and over. You’d think a king would have better things to do than take time out of his day to mock his pet. Maybe being a king isn’t as hard as I thought.</p>
<p>I swish the manacles around on my wrist, making a clinking noise. The sun has started to droop. I wonder when Maven will get bored of me and kill me. Maybe he’ll just let me rot into nonexistence. At this rate, it wouldn’t take much longer for my body to give up. I have such a hard time eating in this depression.</p>
<p>I hear the daily footsteps and unlocking of my cell door. He’s here again. Maven walks through the door and over to the far wall, putting myself between him and the door. I suppose there’s no reason for him to be afraid of me now. I’m too weak to defend myself and too distraught to do anything about my situation. Today, the three guards follow in behind him.</p>
<p>This is it. This is where he kills me. I’ll die in between my three jailers and the person I <strike>love</strike> hate the most.</p>
<p>“Take her to my room,” he says to them and they grab my arms to hoist me up.</p>
<p>“What? No no no!” I say. I’ll die alone, in the bedroom of the king. I start flailing but feel my energy drain rapidly as the silent stone holds me down. After a few seconds of resisting, I’m completely limp and they’re dragging my out of my cage, Maven following up behind me. <em>What a nice view for him.</em></p>
<p>They lug my body through a maze of grand corridors, my feet dragging along the floor. It’s exhausting to even be transported anywhere. My captors don’t mind. Even after going up floors and around the palace, their breathing and heartbeat have not changed. I’m nothing to them.</p>
<p>We arrive at two large doors. As one of them opens, I try to protest again, but my captors do not care. They walk my body inside the room a few steps and then let me fall to the floor, knees first. It takes me everything I have to kneel instead of passing out on the floor.</p>
<p>“Leave,” Maven says, and the guards file out. Do they know that this is the last time they’ll see me alive, that they’ve brought me to my grave? Would they even care? No. Silvers wouldn’t.</p>
<p>I’m out of breath, palms to the ground, eyes darting everywhere. I’m readying myself for the fire he’ll set, to be engulfed in pain. He’s behind me and it’s terrifying.</p>
<p>“If I took those chains off, would you try to kill me?” Maven asks, slowly walking around to my front.</p>
<p>“Yes,” I blurted out. No? Yes. I’d kill him.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” he says. Suit myself, like I’ve locked <em>myself</em> up in a cage, like I’ve kept <em>myself</em> tied up and defenseless. He stands in front of me and I look up to him, wondering what type of death he has picked out for me.</p>
<p>“Kill me,” I say. There’s no use in dancing around it. This anxiety is building and I feel like I might throw up. If I’m going to die, oh god, make it short. Maven’s eyes flash and his eyebrows pull down.</p>
<p>“No,” he replies. Lightning strikes from the back of my throat to the pit of my stomach. If he’s not going to kill me, if he refuses to kill me, he’s going to do something so much worse.</p>
<p>“Why not? Why keep me around like this? Pathetic and useless? Kill me or free me,” I demand.</p>
<p>He walks up close and brings his foot to my chest. With a swift kick, he knocks me backwards. It barely hurts. I’m on my back and he rests his foot on my chest, like I’m new land that he’s conquered, and presses down. The weight, the weight, the weight.</p>
<p>“Neither. I have a proposition for you,” he says.</p>
<p>“The answer is no,” I squeeze out. He lifts his foot and looks at me with a mix of anger and frustration. I gasp for air.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll want to hear it. For your friend’s sakes,” he said. I froze. No, no, no, he can’t have them. I’ve been gone for so long and they needed me. What has happened in six months? I try to conceal my concern but it’s no surprise that I’d be worried about…certain members of the Scarlet Guard.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a lot of friends. I think you’ve got the wrong girl,” I retort. I look at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Well if Cal, Kilorn, and Farley are not your friends, then it seems I should have no hesitation in beheading them for their treasonous activities,” he says. I feel tears prick my eyes and stare even harder at the ceiling. If I do not have them, then I have nothing.</p>
<p>“You’re lying. No way they’re stupid enough to get themselves caught,” I say, almost believing it. Hoping it.</p>
<p>“See for yourself,” he says and gestures to a monitor on his desk. I look over but can’t move. It’s too tiring. I might as well be bound to the floor.</p>
<p>Maven dips down and grabs my arm, pulling me up to drag me to the desk. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. He sits me in his chair, facing an image of my three friends locked in three cages. They are all—</p>
<p>“Asleep. Tranquilizers.” He explains. I feel a tear roll down my right cheek and muster up enough strength to wipe it away before Maven sees. He’ll kill them. I know he will, just like he’s killed other people in the Scarlet Guard, just like he’s sent children to war, just like he’s fantasized about doing.</p>
<p>“What is your proposition,” I choke out. It doesn’t matter what it is, I will take it. Anything for Cal. Anything for Kilorn. Hell, anything for Farley, who I know is a better asset to the cause than I could ever be.</p>
<p>“You. I want you,” he says, looking at me intently.</p>
<p>“You idiot, you have me. I’m right here,” I say. I’ve been here for six months. I think.</p>
<p>“No. I want <em>you</em>. I want to take off your chains and I want you to stay,” he explains. It’s too much for him and he looks off to another corner of the room. It hurts him to admit that he even wants me here, to admit that he feels the desire of anything at all.</p>
<p>I draw in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Okay. Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maven picks me up and carries me to the bed. I’m so light, so dreamy, so distant. He places me in the center, and then walks to the wall nearest the bed.</p>
<p>“Three switches. Three rooms. Kilorn, Cal, Farley. Dead within seconds. Do you understand?” he asks. It’s terrifying. I nod.</p>
<p>“Yes. I understand,” I say. Maven walks back to me and climbs atop the bed. Pulling out a key, he asks for my hands. I stretch my arms out towards him and he unlocks me from my personal hell. He pulls them off and throws them to the floor.</p>
<p>Maven looks at me with the aching eyes of a puppy. He’s afraid I will hurt him. Is this what he thinks vulnerability, intimacy is? I’d like to hurt him until he never trusts anyone again. I jump up from the bed and he jumps back to the wall with the switches. It feels like we’re playing a game.</p>
<p>“I can hurt you just as easily as you can hurt me. And I can make it hurt worse. I’d remember that before you make any rash decisions,” he said. And he’s right. Before, I was in physical chains, but now I’m in mental ones. Now I have to hold myself back, control myself. And I’ve never been good at that.</p>
<p>“You have rules,” he says, tentatively. “You cannot leave this room. There is a bathroom connected, which you can use. You cannot use your abilities and you will not talk with any guard. And—” he pauses, “you must submit to me. Whenever I so please.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t agree to that!” I say, walking quickly towards him. He lifts a finger to one of the switches.</p>
<p>“Will you agree to <em>this</em>?” he says, fingers hovering. I’m standing in front of him. I can’t do anything. I feel even more helpless than I did when I was chained in the dungeon. He should’ve let me rot, should’ve let me die. This is a torture worse than death.</p>
<p>“Please,” I say.</p>
<p>“Please me,” he responds. And I realize that I have no power here. It’s over. He will have me in every way he wants, and I will let him.</p>
<p>“Okay, Maven,” I say. I look down. I’m free from my manacles but my prison is much bigger now. I’m not a dog anymore, but a toy.</p>
<p>“Sit on the bed,” he commands. I walk backwards to the four-poster bed and hoist myself on top of it. It’s softer than anything I ever had in the Stilts. No bed in the dungeon. My stomach swirls as I try to process all this new information.</p>
<p>Maven walks towards me and kneels on the bed beside me.</p>
<p>“This will help,” he says, and pulls out a syringe.</p>
<p>I immediately back up, almost falling off the bed. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.</p>
<p>“No, stop, Maven, please,” I beg.</p>
<p>“Calm down,” he says. “It’s a truth serum. It works like a whisper. It won’t make you do anything but tell the truth. I’ll be dosing you with it for as long as I think you need it.”</p>
<p>“No,” I say. I don’t want Maven to know the truth about anything. About the Scarlet Guard, about me, about…how I feel about him. How I <em>felt</em> about him. Maven looks over to the switches, only a few feet away and I realize that this will be this way with every fight, every “option” I have. I won’t win, even on the smallest of disagreements.</p>
<p>“Submit to me,” he says and my face flushes, burning red. My face scrunches and I let the tears pour out. He’s going to know all about my truths soon enough. His jaw tightens when he sees the tears roll down my cheeks but doesn’t say anything. I give him my arm and he slips the needle into my veins.</p>
<p>I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this fear in my life. When I was captured, when I was forced to watch Maven turn against me and Cal kill his father, when I thought I was going to die earlier today. It crawls through me like spiders on fire, poking and choking me. I once thought that Maven loved me, but he’s made me feel terrible things, things I won’t forgive him for.</p>
<p>“That will kick in in half an hour,” he explains. I try to come to terms with the idea that there will no longer be secrets that I can keep. I am so used to lying that the injection makes me feel naked. I curl up around myself.</p>
<p>“I hate you!” I spit out.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out,” he retorts and kneels to get something from underneath the bed. It feels like I’m in a horrible, horrible dream.</p>
<p>Maven gets back up and places a box on the bed, filled with black objects. I look over. Handcuffs.</p>
<p>“You promised. You promised,” I said, thinking they were silent stone or some other variation of it.</p>
<p>“No, these won’t hurt you. They’re normal cuffs. And this is normal rope, a normal plug, normal collar,” he says. Another collar. And this time, it's so much worse. I knew he meant sex, but I didn’t think it’d be so soon and I didn’t think it’d be like this. Of course it would. I’m stupid for ever believing there was a good or kind side to Maven.</p>
<p>“Sit up. Do as I say,” he reminds me. I gulp and sit up against the pillows as he leans closer. He pulls at the bottom of my shirt.</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” I mumble as Maven pulls the shirt above my head and tosses it on the floor.</p>
<p>“This is your choice,” he reminds me.</p>
<p>“It’s not, if you’re holding my friend’s lives against me!” I yell, covering my exposed stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s on you for caring about those in the Scarlet Guard. Really, for having friends. Trust me, it’s easier and more efficient not to,” he says and unbuttons my pants. I can hear his breathing speeding up. He pulls my pants down to my knees, and then all the way off. I’m sitting on the king’s bed, wearing nothing but underwear and a bra. I’m so defenseless. All the lightning in the world couldn’t save me from these mental games.</p>
<p>He puts a collar around my neck and attaches it to the headboard. He cuffs each of my hands to a poster of the bed, and does the same to my ankles. By the end of it, I’m spread eagle on the bed, stomach up, almost naked. Emotionally and physically.</p>
<p>He positions himself in between my legs and looks at me. I know he’s wanted to do this for so long. And now he finally has the leverage to make it happen. Because that’s the only way it would happen. If I were threatened with death.</p>
<p>“I own you,” he says to himself. He’s proud. He managed to wrangle down the lightning girl and make her willingly submit to him, no silent stone. Just him and me, alone in a room, where he has the upper hand and I’m helpless.</p>
<p>“Mare, can I tell you something?” he asks. As if I have a choice, as if I could say, “oh, no thank you,” and leave. Ha! He leans over me and puts a hand on each side of my body. I imagine him killing me in this position, suddenly aware that he could pull out a knife and stab my side. Or set me aflame. Or kill me slowly in any way, now that I can’t move. I am totally and completely at his mercy.</p>
<p>“My mother, she…took a lot of things from me. Memories, ideas, feelings. There were things I didn’t know how to feel, or things I wasn’t allowed to think. Mother hated you because you made me feel….things. Things I couldn’t describe, didn’t know how to describe.” He said.</p>
<p>“Keep it to yourself,” I say, even though I don’t mean it. That serum must not have kicked in yet. Just a little while longer, probably. Then it’ll be over. “I’m not your therapist,” I finish.</p>
<p>He visibly winces and bites his lip. He’s trying to say something, to admit to me things that I can’t bare to hear. But he presses on.</p>
<p>“You gave me feelings that she couldn’t cut out of me. I felt it the second I saw you at Queenstrial, knew it as you fell to your death, understood it when you survived. I <em>wanted</em> to marry you. I loved you. I love you,” he said, blushing silver. He’s embarrassed but presses on.</p>
<p>“I want…I want to dream about you. I want to sleep next to you in this bed and feel you curled around me and dream. And wake up to you. I want you to want to be here, voluntarily, willingly. I want you to love me too,” he finishes. Maven looks deep into my scared eyes and I have the feeling that this is the first time in his life that he’s ever been honest with anyone and it’s a terrifying burden and a horrible request. My head is spinning and I feel faint. I’ve always hated when people lie to me, and here he is, spilling his guts, and I wish it could shove them all back in him.</p>
<p>“I—I—” I start, but nothing comes out. My fingers clench into my hands, wrists twisting in their harnesses. Feeling particularly vulnerable, I try to close my legs but the ropes don’t allow for that. I’m spread out in front of him pouring his heart out to me and I feel like I might have a panic attack or puke. He can tell he’s made me uncomfortable. So. This is what the truth serum is for.</p>
<p>Unable to meet my eyes for any longer, he peeks down at my breasts, still in a bra. I look up to the ceiling and take deep breaths. He leans back on his knees and pulls out a knife. Fear spikes in me once more and he takes his left hand and covers my mouth, pressing down on it, as he presses the knife against my sternum. Then, as I gasp to scream, the bra releases, cut from the middle, and my breasts are bare and exposed. He takes his hand away from my mouth and lifts up the fabric of my underwear. He starts cutting. I’m shaking again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I upset you,” he says and pulls out another syringe. I have no time to react, and even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. He sticks it into my left arm and I feel a calmness come over me.</p>
<p>“Light sedative. But you said I could do anything I wanted, right?” This is crazy, but I do feel better. How many other things does he have up his sleeve to keep me in line?</p>
<p>“I’m afraid of you,” I say, as he cuts the last bit of underwear off, throwing the bra and panties on the floor. He inhales sharply and I don’t know why I said that.</p>
<p>“So that’s the truth serum, then,” he responds. He must know that he scares me. He must know that I did not submit to him because I admire him, but out of fear of what he could do to me and the people I love.</p>
<p>“You say I make you feel things that you’ve never felt before. Well, you make me feel things. Things that…I don’t know what they are. It’s fear….and hatred...betrayal,” I say. I’m calm but not very sleepy. The words come out of my mouth easier than anything I’ve ever said in my life, though I wish I hadn’t said them. I can see the hurt in his face. And he decides to act on it.</p>
<p>Maven take out a container with clear liquid in it and squirts some onto his fingers. He sets the container to the side and looks me in the eye as he takes two fingers and presses them against my asshole. My eyes widen and I gasp.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Maven, no, please,” I beg. He chuckles a bit.</p>
<p>“Just getting you ready for the plug, love,” he says, but I’ve never had anything like that inside of me. Never had anything….in there. He rubs circles around my sensitive asshole.</p>
<p>I watch as Maven lubes up the plug. I might as well give in now, since there’s no getting out of it. This will only continue to happen, over and over again. I will not allow myself to hope for a different future.</p>
<p>Maven leans his face between my legs and pushes the end of the instrument against my hole. I feel sick and scared as he pushes past my entrance. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to breathe deeply as he shoves it in further, stretching my opening. I gasp from the pressure. I didn’t know what this felt like. Of course, Maven knows how to make me feel all kinds of new feelings.</p>
<p>With one final push, it settles into place. He looks back up at me, trying to gage my reaction. Could I handle it?</p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t love me,” he says. It’s like a challenge.</p>
<p>I mean to say that I don’t love him, that I hate him, that I can’t stand him, but “I can’t” comes out instead. His eyes are hopeful. He thinks there’s part of me that still wants him, that could possibly love him. Maybe there is....no, there’s not. There can’t be.</p>
<p>He raises his eyebrows and says, “fine”. He gets off the bed and for a second, I think it’s finally over. Then I see him take him shirt off. And his pants. I think I might start hyperventilating. I squeeze my eyes shut and vow not to open them again.</p>
<p>I feel his weight on the bed again, over me. For a second, nothing happens. Then, warmth on my neck as something wet drags across my throat. I struggle to move but the collar holds me in place. His tongue licks my collarbone and I squirm as it travels done to my breast.</p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t love me,” he says, breathing on my nipple.</p>
<p>“I...I...please, I can’t,” I say as the truth serum dances around in my body. His lips clasp my hard nipple, tongue pressed against it. He begins to suck and I pull my hand restraints, as if I could go anywhere. His left hand traces my boob as he sucks and swirls. He cups it and begins to bite.</p>
<p>“Nnn!” I growl and arch my back out of pain. He chuckles. My pain is funny to him and it always has been. How long will he make me endure this?</p>
<p>Maven kisses around my areola and gives me what I assume are hickeys. I’m still not watching. He moves onto my other breast, doing the same thing. He massages it between his hands, memorizing the area with his tongue and making me wince when he bites down. He will not be a gentle lover.</p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t love me,” he says, and when I refuse to answer, he backs up. I find solace in that one moment he’s not touching me. Then, I feel his finger along my belly button. Going down, down, down, until—</p>
<p>“Aah!” Maven yelps and I realized I’ve mildly shot him with electricity. My eyes fly open as he jumps out of bed and towards the wall. I didn’t know he was naked. All the way.</p>
<p>He backs up to the switches.</p>
<p>“No, no, please! It was an accident, I swear. Maven, I won’t do it again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” I plead. His finger is raised over the switch again.</p>
<p>“If you think this is a game then I can treat it like one,” he says.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, “ I said and realized I didn’t mean to say it. He seems to remember at the exact time as me that, of course I’m telling the truth.</p>
<p>He walks quickly up to the bed and grabs the lube, stroking it onto his hard cock.</p>
<p>“Maven, what are you doing?” I ask. He’s moving quickly and he looks angry. I’ve poked the bear and I’m struggling and he’s going to hurt me like I just hurt him.</p>
<p>I look at his member and, in a split second, realize that it’s not something I think I can take. Lightning strikes me again, throat to stomach and my toes tingle. I don’t have a choice and yet I am fighting.</p>
<p>Maven lines up his body with mine, right above me, as I begin to cry. I mouth pleas but all he does is press his hand against the side of my face, like a loving boyfriend might do. But he’s not here to wipe away my tears. He thumbs my hair a little and then I feel a pressure at the opening of my pussy.</p>
<p>“This is going to hurt, darling,” he warns, sliding all the way inside of me. I’m not ready and I suddenly feel faint again. I cry out as his cock pushes me open, fucking me deep. I feel so full, with a plug in my ass and Maven’s cock in my pussy. It’s almost too much to bear. It’s too deep, too big, too....too…</p>
<p>But I can’t think and he’s pushing in and out of me and I go limp and my eyes rolls back because, between the sedatives and the last 6 months of deteriorating muscle, I’m so weak.</p>
<p>He gets to play with my body like I’m his dolly and play with it he does. He thrusts slowly into me, and then slowly out. Maven leans into my neck and he’s breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“You feel so good, Mare. Especially when you can’t fight back. When you’re helpless. You’re a good little lightning girl. Just took a little breaking in. I know it hurts now, but it’ll feel good after a while. Just give in, Mare. Let me have you. Please,” he whispers. He’s begging even though he has me all already. What a selfish boy.</p>
<p>His skin rubs against my clit and his cock feels good inside of me. I don’t want this to feel good and yet....</p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t love me,” he says again. He’s fucking me raw and reaches over to pull my hair. He yanks and my chin tilts to the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I hate you. Ah!” He slams my cervix, and an incredible pain came over it.</p>
<p>“I can make this good or I can make this bad,” he says. I grab onto my wrist restraints. He sits up, cock still inside and pumping, as he reaches down with his right  hand and tries again. With his thumb, he gently begins rubbing my sensitive clit.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I feel sparks. A tingly sensation spreads over my pussy and it contracts on his cock and the anal plug. He smirks and continues to circle my clit with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Don’t. Don’t do this, Maven,” I say. I don’t want this to feel good.</p>
<p>“I know this feels good, Mare. I know you can feel my cock pulse inside of you. I can feel the heat in your cunt. You’re wet. Mare, let me in. Let me give you pleasure. I cum to you so much.... I want to make you cum for me,” he says, and I flinch. I didn’t know he.... masturbated to me. I never thought about it.</p>
<p>He leans in once more, continuing to rub my clit and fuck me slowly.</p>
<p>“You may think that you make it out of this with your pride. But I know who you really are and what you want. This is your life now and I can do with you whatever I want, little lightning girl.”</p>
<p>I can feel pressure building up inside me and I try to squirm, but just end up inching myself deeper onto his cock.</p>
<p>“I trusted you. I want you to be who I thought you were. I....fell in love with that person,” I said, choosing my words carefully.</p>
<p>“So you admit it?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Ah! Please, oh god, I....uh!” I’m enjoying letting him use me. Oh god and it feels good.</p>
<p>“Oh god it feels good!” Did I say that out loud?</p>
<p>“I just want you to feel what you make me feel. I want to release you and for you to make the choice to stay on your own, because I can make you feel....so good. God, Mare, your pussy feels so.....fucking...” he slows down, trying to control himself.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I can feel it.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Maven, please. Make it stop, I’ll do anything. I’ll....I’ll,” I get out, feeling my heart beat faster. My cheeks flush red and he looks at me like “it’s okay, you can do it, go on”.</p>
<p>“No, Mare, love. You’re going to come for me. Come for me, little lightning girl. Come for the king,” he says and I seize, gasping and thrashing. I hear lightbulbs explode and my bones are electric. My pussy squeezes on Mavens cock rhythmically and I feel him push deeper and deeper inside, trying to feel everything I have to offer him. My body rolls and rolls as I jerk and yell obscenities. Everything, everything, everything pulses and vibrates. Lights are flashing and I’m twitching slightly.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” I can hear him growl.</p>
<p>Then, as I’m coming down, Maven reaches to hold both my hands as I feel him become larger inside of me. He holds me down as he moans in my ear.</p>
<p>“Oh...fu-fuck. Unnnn, Mare. Oh my g-god,” and I can feel him cumming inside of me. I lean back and accept it, tired and beaten. He lays atop me as he finishes, sweat dripping from his face now.</p>
<p>“Maven,” I begin and he looks up at me, eyelids slightly lowered as he catches his breath.</p>
<p>“Yes?” he responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do love you. But I wish I didn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>